This invention relates generally to the field of model rockets and like projectiles. More particularly, it pertains to model rockets having a gyro-rotating recovery system that allows recovery and reuse of the rocket. As used herein, model rocket includes aerial toys, model toy rockets, and model projectiles.
Modern space travel and exploration have engendered considerable interest in flight and, in particular, rockets. Today, a variety of model rockets are available, most of which are designed for repeated use, and therefore employ various recovery systems that enable the user to retrieve the rocket with minimal damage.
Known recovery systems used to safeguard model rockets from `hard` landings include parachutes and gyro-rotating assemblies. In recovery systems incorporating parachutes, the parachute can be contained within the body of the model rocket during launch and ascent. An ejection charge, contained within a solid fuel propellant charge, can separate the nose cone from the rocket body, thereby ejecting the parachute. The parachute unfurls and slows the rocket's descent.
Problems exist with regard to the parachute style recovery system. The recovery system is subject to the uncertainties of the wind during descent. Thus, the user never knows where or how far from the launch site the rocket will land. This is problematic if the rocket is used in a moderately populated environment or near water.
Another problem with some prior parachute-style recovery systems is that the rocket fuselage that houses the parachute can separate upon descent, which makes it difficult to retrieve all the rocket parts for reuse.
Prior gyro-rotating recovery systems also have drawbacks. First, the recovery systems fail to provide a one-piece recovery unit. Second, the recovery systems add unwanted body mass to the model rocket. One prior gyro-rotating assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,290 of Boswell, where a toy projectile has a lower stage which separates from an upper stage to release foil members. Each stage descends to the ground separately. The released foil members provide a gyro-rotating recovery system for a helicopter-like descent of the upper stage only, making it difficult to retrieve all the rocket parts for reuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,801 of Senoski discloses a gyro-rotating system in which a model rocket has a body fuselage that houses a set of rotor blades. A nose cone caps one end of the body fuselage and a base that mounts a solid fuel propellant caps the other end. The rotor blades are attached to the nose cone of the rocket. An ejection charge contained within the fuel propellant separates the nose cone from the body fuselage, thereby releasing the rotor blades. The nose cone is secured to the rocket fuselage by a tether.
These prior gyro-rotating recovery systems exhibit little improvement over the parachute style recovery system. The Boswell rocket assembly appears to make it difficult to retrieve the entire rocket assembly for re-use. The rocket fuselage that houses the rotor blades, as described in the Senoski patent, adds unwanted body mass to the assembly, making the rocket difficult to propel during ascent, and causing the rocket to fall faster during descent.
As the foregoing and other prior model rockets have proven less than optimal, an object of this invention is to provide a model rocket with a reliable recovery system to enhance repeated use of the rocket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rocket assembly that does not disassemble during flight.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a relatively low-cost model rocket that is easy to assemble and to launch.
Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be evident from the drawings and description which follow.